


in which niall gets her period

by harryandhis17black



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom Zayn, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Niall, Female Zayn, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation in Shower, Orgasm Control, Shower Sex, Spanking, Sub Niall, Vaginal Fingering, hormonal niall, not period sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryandhis17black/pseuds/harryandhis17black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall moped around the flat. "Ni, stop it," Zayn groaned. Niall just stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend. <br/>"Me uterus is screaming at me," she replied snarkily. <br/>It was the worst time of the month for Zayn. <br/>Niall's period. <br/>-----<br/>niall gets her period and later smut ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which niall gets her period

Niall moped around the flat. "Ni, stop it," Zayn groaned. Niall just stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend. 

"Me uterus is screaming at me," she replied snarkily. 

It was the worst time of the month for Zayn. 

**Niall's period.**

The worst week of Zayn's month. All Niall did was wander around the flat, clutching her stomach and groaning loudly. Zayn’s period was never as bad as Niall’s (she thanks her good genes for that). 

"Niall, stop being dramatic," she retorted. "Go take some painkillers and I'll get the heat pack, okay?" Niall nodded, heading slowly to the bathroom while Zayn heated up the pad they used, bringing it back to the couch where she met Niall. The blond flopped into Zayn's lap, the elder placing the pad on her stomach, massaging her thigh gently. 

"Thanks, babe," Niall said, giving the girl a kiss on the cheek. 

"Of course. Anything for my cranky, hormonal girlfriend."

Niall stuck her tongue out but didn't give a verbal response. 

"Will ya fuck me later?" She asked with a pout. Zayn's nose scrunched up in disgust. 

"You have blood seeping out of your vagina. I'm not going to touch you," she said, brutally honest. Niall's eyes filled with tears, emotions skyrocketing. Zayn immediately regretted what she said, frowning. "No, babe--" she started but Niall took off running to the bedroom, flopping onto the bed, sobbing into her pillow. 

Zayn followed her with a small sigh, knocking on the locked door. "Love, please open the door," she cooed softly. 

"No! You think I'm ugly!" she cried out, taking Zayn a minute to realize what she had said through the pillow. Zayn almost rolled her eyes at that, because, really, Niall could never be ugly. Ever. 

"Baby, you know I don't think that. I love you. Now please open the door so I can cover you in kisses."

That made Niall giggle a little and get up, opening the door. The little mascara and eyeliner she had on was a bit smudged, but Zayn thought she had never been more gorgeous. Her arms came to rest on Niall's thin hips, pulling her closer and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You know I love you. It's not I don't want to touch you, babe. It's just a bit...  _ unhygienic _ ," Zayn said, biting her lip. 

Niall let out another small giggle. "I know, babe. I understand. I don' know if I wanna touch meself either." 

"How about, once you're off your period, I fuck you so hard you won't know which way is up?" She smirked smoothly at her, mouth curled up into a grin. Niall squirmed a bit. 

"As long as ya tie me up."

"That can definitely be arranged." Niall leaned up, pressing her lips against Zayn's, hard. Zayn kissed back immediately, hands cupping her perky, squeezable bum. Niall pulled away. 

"Don't turn me on," she murmured, kissing her quickly. Zayn chuckled. 

"Sorry, love. Just comes naturally," she said with an oh-so-cheeky wink. 

*****

The week went by much too slow -- Niall continuing to be hormonal (though she got better as the week went on, much to Zayn's delight) whereas Zayn had had multiple orgasms thinking of the way she was going to  _ wreck  _ her girlfriend. (Although she always had these in the shower when Niall could yell at her for “coming when you know I can’t!”.)

"I'm going t' shower," Niall said, accent thick as she kissed Zayn's head. Zayn nodded, waiting until she heard the shower starting to head upstairs silently, slipping her clothes off as she went. Once she made it to the bathroom, she quietly stepped in behind Niall, wrapping her arms around the small frame, feeling the girl jump underneath her. 

"Shit, babe. Ya scared me." Her voice was soon drowned out into a moan as teeth scraped gently at her throat and her earlobe was nipped at. 

"Sorry, baby girl, lemme make it up to you," she murmured in Niall's ear. The other girl simply nodded, head falling back to her girlfriend's shoulder as Zayn's tan hands moved down her sides and over her stomach. She could feel Niall's taut abs flex under her touch, letting out a breathy chuckle. 

The elder’s hand dipped down, cupping the girl's sex softly. The water beat down on the two of them, Zayn's lips on her neck as a finger dipped into Niall. The girl gave a small squeak, dissolving into her touch, hips bucking as she slipped a second finger in. "Wow, babe, loose. If I didn't know better, I would have thought you masturbated to me. Hm, Niall, did you? Did you think of me as you got off?" she cooed in her ear, Niall's chest heaving faster. 

"Y-Yeah, I thought about ya. Thought about ya fucking me with your fingers. Making me come all over ya hand. Maybe eat ya out if 'm good," she replied, voice slightly deeper and thicker. 

"You going to be a good girl for me, then? Come when I tell you too?" Niall again nodded, always ready to please her girlfriend. Zayn's fingers crooked inside her, Niall spasming against her as she rode her fingers, hips swaying. "Just like that, babe. Ride my fingers," she growled, other hand working at her clit. 

"I-I'm--" she was cut off as a moan ripped from her, clenching around Zayn's fingers as she came, crying out her girlfriend’s name. She fell back against Zayn, the older holding her weight. 

"I didn't tell you to come, did I?" Zayn pointed out, Niall's cheeks going a light red. 

"N-No," she said quietly. Zayn slid her fingers out, tutting. 

"Out."

Niall scrambled out of the tub, no cleaner than when she headed in, perhaps dirtier. 

"Bedroom. Now."

Niall scampered off to the bedroom, standing in the middle of the room, still dripping wet. She had never felt so small. Zayn came in, eyes dark in lust. 

"You didn't listen to me, did you? You were a naughty girl. And here I thought you were going to be able to handle a little teasing." Niall felt herself grow a bit wetter at the talk, shivering as cool air brushed over her back, hair still dripping from the shower. 

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, flushing. 

"Naughty girls get punished. They get their pretty arses spanked, don't they?" Niall nodded. “They have to be reminded who’s in charge” Zayn sat down on the edge of the bed, patting her lap. 

Niall walked over slowly, a few stray drops running down the front of her goose-pimpled skin, trailing over her breast and dripping off onto the carpet. Zayn watched them before feeling the girl’s weight on her legs. She laid a hand over her back, right hand massaging her ass and thighs to prepare her.

"Ready, babe?" She asked, bringing her hand down before she could answer. Niall gasped, eyes closing as her back arched. Zayn spanked her other cheek, the pale skin turning a light red. Zayn continued to bring her hand down a few more times, revelling as the sound reverberated through the room.

Niall could feel the heat in her backside but it felt so good. She was grinding her clit against Zayn's thigh, trying to seek some friction. Zayn's nimble fingers, “accidentally” slipped down, rubbing her clit harshly. Niall let out a shuddering breath.

“Please, Zee, fuck.” Zayn pushed her legs further apart making the shorter girl stand on tiptoes to balance herself. “Pl-Please touch me.”

"Do you already need to come again?" 

“Yes!” Niall cried out as Zayn put only a slight amount of pressure on the sensitive bud. It was maddening and Niall was almost tempted to reach down and do it herself, but she knew there would be consequences so she stopped herself before she was able to dig herself deeper.

“Such a little slut.”

"Yes, fuck, ya little slut, Zee! Please make me come again. I’ll be ya good girl," she whimpered out, grinding down on the girl’s fingers. 

"Come for me, baby girl," she commanded, feeling the girl immediately tighten around her. She continued working the blonde through her orgasm, rubbing her back with her other hand. "Good job, babe. Such a good listener. Good girls are rewarded," she grinned, laying Niall onto the bed, straddling her thighs. The boneless girl knew what to do immediately, drawing the girl closer as her hands gripped the back of Zayn's tan thighs. Her tongue darted out, licking over her pussy, wet and sweet against her tongue. 

"Yes, fuck, just like that," she moaned, trying to keep from just forcing herself down, burying Niall's mouth in her pussy. Niall kitten-licked at her clit, the girl above her shivering. Zayn could feel herself already starting to feel her orgasm, thighs clenching around Niall's head as she moaned out her name, coming over her mouth. 

"Fuck, ya taste good," Niall slurred, lapping at her pussy to clean her up. She gently pushed Zayn to the side, both of them too tired to hold her up. Niall cuddled into Zayn, kissing her, the elder letting out a moan at the taste of herself. 

"I love you so much, Ni," she grinned. 

"I love ya, too.” 

Yeah, Zayn could live without sex for a few days.


End file.
